lostmediaarchivefandomcom-20200216-history
Ricardo "Bjork Stalker" Lopez Tapes (Full 18 Hours Recorded in 1996)
Ricardo Lopez, known by the media as the "Bjork Stalker", began filming himself on January 14, 1996 (his 21st birthday). From January to September he filmed roughly 18 hours of footage (also known as the Ricardo Lopez Tapes) that clearly documented his descent into madness, brought on by an obsession with Icelandic singer Bjork. On the 12th of September, 1996, after mailing a sulfuric acid-spraying bomb, Lopez shot himself in the head while listening to Bjork's cover of the 1941 love song "I Remember You"; Lopez had recorded roughly 20 hours of video diary footage from January 14th, 1996 (his 21st birthday) up until (and including) his suicide, documenting his reasoning behind the attack (namely because, on account of his extremely racist views, he detested the fact that Bjork had, at the time, dated two men of colour, fellow musicians Tricky and Goldie), the process of creating the device and giving insight into his life and mind in general. In addition, he also kept a physical diary, which, by the time of his death, had surpassed 800 pages and which can be seen frequently throughout his recordings. The package was ultimately intercepted and detonated without incident by the London Metropolitan Police, having been tipped-off by American authorities, who had been called to Lopez's apartment on the 16th of September, after a maintenance worker noticed a lingering foul odour and blood dripping from the ceiling; upon entering the apartment, police discovered (along with Lopez's tapes, diary and decomposing body) a message written on the wall in black paint, reading "THE 8MM TAPES ARE A DOCUMENTATION OF A CRIME. TERRORIST MATERIAL. THEY ARE FOR THE F.B.I." For quite some time following the incident, DVD copies of the complete recordings were allegedly made discreetly available for purchase from the Hollywood Police Department's Records Unit, although it is said that they eventually ceased to provide them for reasons unknown (though some claim to have purchased copies from other sources, such as mysterious underground websites, with some copies even showing up on eBay and the like every once in a while). Despite the release of most of the tapes, a small portion of the videos still remain lost. The missing footage is from 9/7/96 up to part of 9/12/96. The footage is most likely about an hour long. A small part of it however, can be seen in the documentary "The Video Diaries of Ricardo Lopez", which can be viewed here: http://youtu.be/oVevxHoEkuU. The missing portion begins at 56:41 and ends at 1:02:03. UPDATE 09 Jan '14: Huge thanks to bun39, who has been in contact with someone who owns the full 18 hours, and, of course, to said anonymous source. As they will be uploaded in hourly installments, stay tuned to this announcement for future videos. You can see the YouTube playlist below, (uploads courtesy of glbracer). Set One (Hours 1-4) File:Ricardo Lopez Tapes - First Hour Out of 18|Hour one of eighteen. File:Ricardo Lopez Tapes - Second Hour Out of 18-2|Hour two of eighteen. File:Ricardo Lopez Tapes - Third Hour Out of 18|Hour three of eighteen. File:Ricardo Lopez Tapes - Fourth Hour Out of 18|Hour four of eighteen. Set Two (Hours 5-8) File:Ricardo Lopez Tapes - Fifth Hour Out of 18|Hour five of eighteen. File:Ricardo Lopez Tapes - Sixth Hour Out of 18|Hour six of eighteen. File:Ricardo Lopez Tapes - Seventh Hour Out of 18|Hour seven of eighteen. File:Ricardo Lopez Tapes - Eighth Hour Out of 18|Hour eight of eighteen. Set Three (Hours 9-12) File:Ricardo Lopez Tapes - Ninth Hour Out of 18|Hour nine of eighteen. File:Ricardo Lopez Tapes - Tenth Hour Out of 18-1|Hour ten of eighteen. File:Ricardo Lopez Tapes - Eleventh Hour Out of 18-0|Hour eleven of eighteen. File:Ricardo Lopez Tapes - Twelvth Hour Out of 18-0|Hour twelve of eighteen. Set Four (Hours 13-16) File:Ricardo Lopez Tapes - Thirteenth Hour Out of 18-1|Hour thirteen of eighteen. File:Ricardo Lopez Tapes - Fourteenth Hour Out of 18-0|Hour fourteen of eighteen. File:Ricardo Lopez Tapes - Fifteenth Hour Out of 18|Hour fifteen of eighteen. NEW File:Ricardo Lopez Tapes - Sixteenth Hour Out of 18|Hour sixteen of eighteen. NEW Set Five (Hours 17 and 18) File:Ricardo Lopez Tapes - Seventeenth Hour Out of 18|Hour seventeen of eighteen. NEW File:Ricardo Lopez Tapes - Final Hour|Hour eighteen of eighteen. NEW Suicide Footage WARNING: THE FOOTAGE CONTAINS GRAPHIC & DISTURBING MOMENTS! PLEASE WATCH WITH CAUTION! Suicide Footage Link Category:Lost Recordings of Real Incidents Category:Found Media